


holy rain

by titaniaeli



Series: fic ideas dump [3]
Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Friendship, Gen, Illnesses, Sick Character, Sickfic, Team Feels, Worried Nekoma
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-05-18
Updated: 2018-05-26
Packaged: 2019-05-08 15:22:38
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 2,597
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14696945
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/titaniaeli/pseuds/titaniaeli
Summary: The world seemed to slow down, the sound of his heartbeats drowning out the cheers of the audience. He faltered at a jump, his fingers skimming the edge of the volleyball. A dull thud as the ball bounced on the court. His knees buckling as he landed.He clawed for air, a tight fist clenching around his chest. Each inhale brought a fresh wave of pain. His world tilted sideways, sharp and disorientating, and then he was on the floor. Stunned.His vision swam as footsteps echoed in his skull. And everything goes black.





	1. Chapter 1

It’s simply an annoying quirk of his to complain unnecessarily about his aches and pains, just to fuck with his team. The way Yaku would just _snap_ was the most hilarious sight ever. Even Kenma had developed a particular twitch in the corner of his jaw whenever he whined about a cold or cough incessantly into his face.

But he also has a habit of downplaying his pain when it actually _matters_.

The cold had plagued him for the last few days, but the weather was chilly lately and the third years were busy studying for their upcoming exams for him to worry too much over it.

It hadn’t been this painful before the game started.

“Are you okay?” Kenma asked, shooting him a concerned glance at his state of breathlessness.

He waved the smaller boy’s concern away, gesturing for his team to concentrate on the game.

The muscles in his limbs protested, but he pressed on. It was just a practice match, but their opponent team was determined to win and so was Nekoma.

Kenma tossed the ball, Taketora jumped and spiked. The ball hit flesh and the sound rang unpleasantly in his ears. He jumped to block.  

The world seemed to slow down, the sound of his heartbeats drowning out the cheers of the audience. He faltered at a jump, his fingers skimming the edge of the volleyball. A dull thud as the ball bounced on the court. His knees buckling as he landed.

He clawed for air, a tight fist clenching around his chest. Each inhale brought a fresh wave of pain. His world tilted sideways, sharp and disorientating, and then he was on the floor. Stunned.

His vision swam as footsteps echoed in his skull.

And everything goes black.

* * *

Seeing their captain collapsing was the most frightening thing the Nekoma team had to witness. For a second, they stood dazed in shock. Coach Naoi’s sharp, insistent instruction for someone to call the ambulance snapped them out of their stupor.

Reality crashed upon them. Kenma was the first to move.

He cradled his best friend’s head, trying to control his panicking. He could see the lines of exhaustion, the pallid complexion, the dark circles and _he should have said something before._ But he had assumed that it was just the stress piling up from the upcoming exams.

Tetsurou remained limp and boneless in his arms, so still he looked dead.

The younger members remained unnervingly silent, sweaty hands clutch to their chests in fear. Lev was already tearing up, hovering worriedly over their captain.

Kenma was massaging Tetsurou’s cold hand vigorously, his face pale with dread. He doesn’t even seem to notice the commotion around him. Nobuyuki cleared his throat loudly, forced Lev to stop pacing, and ordered the younger members to help clear the court. With clear instructions, the younger members were calming down.

Coach Naoi rushed back into the gym, a pair of paramedics following him. Kenma tried to follow after they loaded his best friend onto the stretcher, but the paramedics gave him a kindly smile and told him that only one person could follow.

“I’ll take care of him.” Coach Naoi said softly. “You guys pack up first and follow straight after.”

He patted Kenma’s shoulder and hurried after the paramedics. The rest of the Nekoma team watched the ambulance go, the siren ringing in their ears. It seemed almost surreal, their captain collapsing in the middle of a game, like his strings had been unceremoniously cut. They have never seen Kuroo Tetsurou in such a vulnerable state before, and the fact that they were like helpless babes in the face of their captain passing out out of nowhere nauseated them.

“Captain will be fine, right?” Lev questioned. For a guy with such a big body, his voice was unbearably small. Even Yaku does not have the heart to snap at him.

“You heard the Coach.” Taketora said gruffly, clearing his throat to hide the shakiness in his voice. “We won’t know unless we head over to the hospital.”

As if it’s a trigger, everyone started to move, rushing towards the locker rooms.


	2. Chapter 2

When he woke up, it’s like there’s someone hammering on the inside of his skull. His mouth felt like there’s cotton stuffed inside, and his chest was heavy with the dullness of an ache. He woke up to see Coach Naoi and Coach Nekomata sitting beside him.

He took a second to compose himself, his mind blank as the two men helped him up, insistently nagging in his ears to relax. He wasn’t really listening.

Once he was sitting up, he could feel an itch at the back of his throat.

“Are you feeling alright?” Naoi asked in concern. “Too cold?”

Nekomata punched his arm in annoyance. “You’re giving the brat a headache! He just woke up!”

“What happened?” Tetsurou interrupted hoarsely. He felt the itch increased and he gave into the urge, coughing violently into his hand. The last thing he remembered was the practice match before... before he passed out. Oh man, did he really faint in the middle of a game? In front of everyone?

He rubbed the bridge of his nose in embarrassment.

“Never mind.” He muttered, clearing his throat. Fuck, his throat _hurts._ “I’m sick, am I?”

One thing you could say about Kuroo Tetsurou was that he’s quick to catch on. it’s the most logical conclusion to arrive. He fainted in the middle of a game, he woke up in a room that does not belonged to him—so obviously he’s in a hospital, and both of his coaches were sitting beside him.

“Yes, you are.” Nekomata said gravely. “The doctor said that you’ve been stressing yourself out. You caught a cold last week, didn’t you?” At the uncomfortable look on Tetsurou’s face, he sighed out loud and shook his head. “You have pneumonia, Kuroo. We’re lucky you fainted, or else we wouldn’t have known before it’s too late.”

Okay, he hadn’t realized it’s _this_ serious.

He thought it was just a normal cold, perhaps a slight fever and a bad cough... Yeah, well, he couldn’t risk taking a sick off day from school with the exams coming up. It’s his last year and he still needed to prepare for his college entrance examinations too.

Kenma was going to kill him for this.

“Shit.” He muttered.

Naoi quietly admonished him for his language, while Nekomata sighed again.

“You are going to have to stay in the hospital for the next few days, Kuroo.” Nekomata said. “I have already made a call to your father, but it seems that he’s not in Tokyo.”

“He never is.” Tetsurou scoffed.

Nekomata’s expression faltered, but he continued as if he never heard him. “You put down Kenma’s father as your emergency contact, so I called him. Kenma’s parents are on their way here.”

He ducked his head in embarrassment, squeezing his eyes shut. He had put down Kenma’s father as his emergency contact on a whim. It’s not like his own father was ever around. It’ll be bad if something happened to him and nobody could get in touch with his father. Case in point, like him landing in the hospital because he’s stupid enough to fall sick.

“Anyway, the whole team is waiting for you if you’re okay to see them.” Naoi said, hiding a smile of amusement as he glanced towards the door. “They just arrived thirty minutes ago. I think they rushed all the way here.”

“What about the match?” He asked, furrowing his brows.

“Don’t be an idiot, boy. It’s just a practice match.” Nekomata snorted. “They stopped the match after you were sent packing off to the hospital.”

He stood up with a soft groan, wincing as his back creaked.

“I’m sending the team in.” He said, limping towards the door. He’s far too old to sit down for too long. Damn the boy for making him worried! “Any longer and they’re going to kick the door in!”

He flung open the door, and raised a brow as Lev and Yaku nearly tumbled in.

“What the hell are you all doing?” He barked.

“Kuro!” Kenma slipped through the gap between the door and the coach, running towards the bed. He nearly jumped onto the bed but managed to stop himself in time. The rest of the team filed in immediately, their faces displaying worry.

 _“Captain!”_ Lev wailed, throwing his long arms around Tetsurou. “Coach Naoi said that you got pneumonia! Are you going to die?!”

“I already told you that’s not what it meant!” Yaku snapped.

“No,” he rolled his eyes fondly, patting the younger boy on his back. “It means I’m confined to the hospital until I recovered.”

He barely managed to stifle the scowl on his face. Shit, this means it’s going to cut back on valuable studying time.

“It also means _lots of rest_.” Nobuyuki said pointedly, as if reading his mind.

He pretended not to notice his vice-captain’s stare.

“Are you feeling okay?” Inuoka asked worriedly, shuffling his feet.

“Yeah, I’m—” If he’s trying to reassure his team, he’s clearly failing, as a fit of painful coughing cut him off. The first years fluttered around in alarm, while Yaku yelled at them to calm down, not realizing that he’s obviously working himself up into a panic as well. He’s too busy coughing his lungs out to tell them to pipe down.

 _“Quiet.”_ Kenma said dangerously.

Everyone went quiet.

“Um,” Shibayama squeaked by the doorway. Everyone turned to look at him. “I think... your parents are here, Kenma-san.”

There’s an older man and woman standing behind him, both looking rather amused. Most of them have met Kenma Kyoko and Kenma Katsuki while over at their house, but no one more than Tetsurou.

“Tetsu!” The woman walked in with a disapproving scowl. Everyone cleared a path for her immediately. “You must not be taking care of yourself _again_.”

She looked remarkably like Kenma, with her catlike eyes and dark wavy hair. Kenma’s father was a tall man, unlike his son, but he has the same sharp chin and thin brows.

“Thank you for coming.” Coach Naoi greeted.

“No,” Kenma’s father smiled. “Tetsurou is family.”

Nekomata gave the team a sharp stare. “Alright, it’s late, and Kuroo needs to rest. You guys can visit him tomorrow.”

He was met with groans of protest, but a narrowed gaze sent them packing out of the room, saying their goodbyes to Tetsurou.

“I’m staying.” Kenma insisted, looking at his parents.

The couple glanced at each other, smiling in amusement.

“Don’t worry,” Katsuki snorted. “We’re not so stupid as to tell you to go home.”

Kenma relaxed slightly.

The couple turned to face Tetsurou, and he felt a sinking dread in his stomach at the expressions on their faces. Oh boy, looks like he’s going to get an earful…


	3. Chapter 3

“Where’s Hinata?” Daichi frowned. Their break was supposed to be only fifteen minutes, and it ended five minutes ago. Even Kageyama was back from the washroom. Said boy shrugged when Daichi stared at him for an answer.

A vein twitched at his temple, but he forcefully pushed down his rising ire. He’s going to make Hinata run laps if he does not get his ass back _now_.

“Sorry I’m late!” As if sensing Daichi’s wrath, Hinata came running into the gym, huffing and panting heavily as he clutched his phone in one hand.

“Where did you go?” Sugawara asked, his brows furrowing.

“Sorry, I was making a call.” Hinata struggled to catch his breath, waving his phone at them. “I’m ready now.”

Daichi gave him a skeptical look but decided to forgive the kid for once. The weather was far too cold to be losing his temper.

“Alright, get back on the court!” He ordered. “We’re going to run some sets!”

Everyone jogged to their positions.

It took about five minutes before he realized that Hinata was lagging behind. The boy seemed tensed and distracted, and almost got a ball in his face once. He didn’t even snap at Kageyama for that.

The behaviour was weird enough that Daichi stopped the whole game to interrogate the first year.

“What’s going on?” He demanded.

Hinata snapped to attention, his face paling in alarm.

“What’s wrong?” Nishinoya asked.

“That’s what I would like to know as well.” Daichi said calmly, raising a brow at Hinata. He’s normally patient enough to ignore his teammates’ quirks, but he’s tired and hungry. And _cold_. “What happened during the break?”

Predictably, Hinata panicked and started apologizing profusely; bowing his head so low he might as well be groveling at his captain’s feet. It kind of make Daichi felt bad.

“Alright, alright, I’m not punishing you.” He sighed. “I’m just asking what’s wrong with you.”

Hinata calmed slightly, fiddling with his fingers. He looked almost embarrassed when he finally spoke up, his cheeks crimson.

“Kenma is not replying my texts or answering my calls.” He muttered.

 _That’s all?_ Daichi wanted to smack his face with his hand, but barely controlled the impulse.

“Maybe he’s just busy.” Tanaka said. “He’s probably in class or practice right now.”

“But he hasn’t replied me since last night!” Hinata burst out, as if that’s the trigger. “He _always_ replied me when I sent him a good morning text! My calls kept going to his voicemail!”

He doesn’t want to know the exact relationship between Hinata and Nekoma’s setter, but this issue was clearly aggravating the former.

“Stop getting so worked up, you idiot.” Kageyama scowled. “Perhaps he’s just busy and forgot to check his phone.”

“Why don’t you check with Kuroo-san?” Sugawara quickly intervened before a fight could break out between the two first years.

Hinata’s cheeks flushed with excitement as he hopped madly on one foot. He froze mid-action in running off to grab his phone, deflating like a burst balloon. Everyone frowned and glanced at each other.

“I don’t have Kuroo-san’s number.” Hinata sighed mournfully.

The team turned to stare at Daichi. It was almost creepy how synchronized their movements were.

“Why—Why are you all looking at me?!” He stuttered. “I don’t have his number!”

Sugawara’s brow nearly shot up to his hairline in surprise. He felt a sting of annoyance at the sight. Why did everyone just assumed that he would have that irritating cat’s contact number?

“I have it.” Tsukishima sighed. “Give me your phone, Shrimp.”

Hinata’s expression brightened up. He scampered off to grab his phone from his bag and came rushing back, handing his phone over to the blonde. 

“We exchanged numbers since he was helping to train me back then.” Tsukishima answered to their unspoken question, not even bothering to look up. His expression remained permanently bored as he tossed the phone back to Hinata.

“Hey!” Hinata squawked, scrambling to catch his phone. He immediately searched for Kuroo Tetsurou in his contacts and pressed on it immediately.

The phone rang once. Twice. On the third ring, someone picked up.

“Hello?” A voice that was _not_ Kuroo answered.

 _“Kenma?!”_ Hinata blurted in shock. “Kenma, I have been trying to call you since last night!”

“Oh.” There was a note of hesitation in the setter’s voice. “I’m really sorry, Hinata. I can’t meet you later. Something came up yesterday.”

“It’s alright. I’m just glad you’re safe.” Hinata said hurriedly. “Um, but why are you holding Kuroo-san’s phone?”

This time, the pause was longer. A trickle of dread slid down his back, but this time it was for the dark-haired captain of Nekoma. When Kenma finally spoke, his heart sank.


End file.
